


Miraculous Ladybug oneshots and headcanons

by nobeliumoxygenoxygen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Gen, General relationship headcanons, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Texting, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobeliumoxygenoxygen/pseuds/nobeliumoxygenoxygen
Summary: Compilation of my Miraculous Ladybug oneshots and headcanons originally from my tumblr sideblog (nobeliumoxygenoxygenmisc)9: Kagami tries out baking for the first time and it turns out… well, Marinette will tell her (or try to). (>1k words)





	1. Kagami Tsurugi || Paris, city of heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami bumps into–literally–some man who calls himself the Owl and thanks to her fencing instincts kicking in (and her hair), people think she might be Ladybug.

Kagami had been in Paris for only two days and she already felt like she was back home.**  
**

Not because she was just that quick to adapt, though she was, nor because they’d brought over pretty much all their furniture, since they could.

More because of the whispering behind her back, the furtive glances, the wide eyes.

She honestly had no idea what was going on. Sure, she was a Tsurugi–but she didn’t think her family was that famous, especially in France. She doubted it was because anyone recognised her as the eldest daughter of the Tsurugi family. But, then, what else could it be? She was used to it back home, but she had been getting ready to leave all the whispers behind so now that it was still here…it was shocking.

She stood in front of the Eiffel tower, her bodyguard a few paces behind. Her mother had insisted they go sightseeing–by ‘they’, her mother had only meant Kagami, of course–before D'Argencourt’s trials.

So here she was, gazing up at the tall tower. It was beautiful, she admitted, but after admiring it for fifteen minutes, she decided she was done. After all, she’d be living in Paris from now on so she could always come back later anyways. Plus, she wanted to brush up on her fencing techniques; not that she really needed to, but one could never be too prepared.

She turned around and motioned to her bodyguard, who nodded subtly and led them back to their car.

Unfortunately, at that same time, someone just happened to be running past, effectively barreling into her.

_Smack_–

Kagami felt herself falling but before she could collide with the ground, her body moved on instinct. Her feet pushed off, her hands supporting her as she flipped backwards and stood, only slightly winded. She inhaled sharply and dusted herself off, completely uninjured, as she hitched her bag back onto her shoulder.

Now, who was this careless person?

The man who’d crashed into her, lay on the ground, coughing. Distantly, she knew that a small crowd had gathered and yet no one had bothered to help him up. Disappointed, she stepped forward, reaching out a hand.

“Than-thank you!” The man wheezed out, jumping up. He was middle-aged and…

Wore some sort of tacky halloween costume? It resembled something of an owl, if Kagami had to pick. Owls must’ve have been the inspiration. He even had a mask on. What was he meant to be?

“Are you alright?” She asked. To most strangers, she might have sounded uncaring, maybe even cold, but after years of being forced in the spotlight, Kagami had learned to automatically put on that tone when in front of a crowd–unfazed, only a little bit proud, the tone of a Tsurugi.

The man nodded, puffing up his chest. “Why, yes of course! Ahem!” He cleared his throat loudly. Kagami wondered what he was doing–he’d been wheezing on the ground just half a minute ago and now he was trying to play it off? In an owl suit? Paris was strange if this was the sort of things that was considered normal. But then again, with real-life superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir, it probably was. “The question is, dear citizen, are you alright?”

Kagami nodded. Her bodyguard had approached, pushing through the crowd roughly so she nodded at him as well to show that she was fine, lest he start beating up the owl man. She turned back to the man, eyes narrowing. “You need to watch where you are going, mister…?”

“The name is…The Owl!” He added some hoots, attempting to sound like an owl. Well. Kagami wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She wasn’t quite up to date with all the superhero business so was this guy an actual superhero (doubtful though) or just some wannabe? Or maybe he was just on the way to some costume party and was really into it? He cleared his throat again. “And yes! I shall watch out next time! Thank you, dear citizen! Though I must say, you have excellent reflexes! Perhaps you could be a superhero yourself!” He mused, eying her.

Kagami stared at him. Perhaps her neutral face was intimidating–she’d always been told it was–since he stretched his smile wider, his eyes darting around nervously. “Thank you, but I am–”

She stopped as she caught some words of the surrounding crowd.

_“That was so a Ladybug worthy flip.”_

_“Yeah, and…look at her hair–it’s so similar to Ladybug’s!”_

_“Oh, dude, you’re right!”_

_“I noticed that before! That’s why I kept looking!”_

_“Do you think…?”_

She stilled, bristling. What were these people thinking all of a sudden? Surely no one thought she could be–Ladybug, right? Her bodyguard seemed to get agitated, since he stepped closer, emitting a menacing aura. His physique and the way he walked shut most of the crowd up, but Kagami couldn’t help the prickling in her skin. It wasn’t quite an insult, but it wouldn’t do well for her family name if rumours spread. She spoke again, loudly, to be heard by everyone, “I am a fencer. It comes from my training.”

The man…or the Owl nodded, hooting. “Well, it was a pleasure meeting you dear citizen! But I must go now! Citizens to save! People to help!” He hooted one last time before bounding off, jumping and flailing his cape around.

Kagami’s bodyguard gestured for her, falling in step just behind her on her right, carefully ensuring that another crash wouldn’t happen again. She slipped into the car, unable to shake off the pairs of eyes on her.

She tried not to look outside. It wouldn’t help her to see the watching, murmuring crowd. She took out her phone and looked up Ladybug on the internet.

Hm. Well, she had to admit, she supposed their hair colour was similar. But the hairstyle was completely different…though hair was easily styled. They had a slightly different frame, Ladybug was more slender, yet they were around the same height–how old was the superhero?

She clicked on a video to watch some of Ladybug’s “Best fights” consisting of a lot of flipping and hurling yoyos around.

“I see,” She muttered. Ladybug’s flips were better. She had to admit that, as much as she would never say it out loud in front of anyone–namely her parents. Ladybug was indeed really…

Amazing.

She cracked a smile and blinked in surprise as Ladybug leaped through the air, higher than humanly possible. The footage was shaky, someone had been running whilst taking it, but it was clear enough that she could see the way Ladybug fought against–what was it?–an akumatised person; her yoyo spinning so fast it was a blurring red circle.

Of course she wasn’t Ladybug. She knew it probably wouldn’t be too big of a problem, but she still hoped those people wouldn’t gossip too much. She hadn’t said her name, right? Yes, she hadn’t. That was good.

A flash of red caught her eye from the outside. Could it be–

Kagami lurched uncharacteristically to the window, pushing against her seatbelt. She barely caught a glimpse of a red figure as it swung behind some buildings, another figure clad in black–Chat Noir–close behind. She did, however, catch the aftermath–civilians cheering, children crying out to their parents about “It’s Ladybug! It’s Chat Noir!” and fond, proud grins; the citizens of Paris were proud of their superheroes.

She leant back into her seat, a smile on her lips. She couldn’t help it. Paris had seemed so surreal. It still did, in a way. Like the red flash was nothing but a mere figment of her imagination–the car was completely red on the inside after all, maybe it had been just that.

But now she was here she wouldn’t be able to deny it any longer. Paris, not only the city of love or light anymore.

But the city of heroes.

Of Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	2. Kagami Tsurugi || Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Texting style/social media au) [Kagaminette] 
> 
> Kagami texts Alya and finds out Marinette’s stressing over what to wear for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kagami Appreciation Week Day 3: Favourite ship at @wearemiraculous


	3. Kagami Tsurugi || Bastille Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Bastille Day and the Tsurugi family are celebrating it the same way they celebrate any other holiday–fencing! 
> 
> WARNINGS: slight swearing

The Tsurugi’s idea of a bonding time on Bastille Day might be a bit different to, say, someone else’s time.**  
**

For one thing, it wasn’t usually a whole half day dedicated to fencing in their Great Hall. Mother vs Daughter. Mother vs Grandfather. Grandmother vs Father. Everyone fought everyone and no one held back.

As the youngest, naturally, Kagami lost many of her matches. Save for some against her grandmother. She’d never been the best fencer–had only picked it up after marrying Kagami’s grandfather. Kagami was also almost a match against her father. He’d stopped his serious training a few years ago but he still had the muscle memory and strength to give her a good fight.

Now, her mother and grandfather however…

They wiped the floor with her.

“Dear, perhaps go a bit easier on Kagami!” Kagami’s father called out from his seat next to the two other adults.

Her mother had just forced her to the ground after a series of too-quick thrusts and attacks–Kagami hadn’t been able to keep up at all!

She heard her grandfather’s reply, “Pssh! This is good training! No one’s getting hurt, right Kagami?” He called out to her. Kagami grunted, nodding in their direction. Her mother smiled warmly at her.

“You have gotten much, much better. I’m glad to know D'Argencourt is as good as they say,” She said as they stepped away from each other to begin another round.

“Yes, his training is extremely rewarding,” Kagami answered, narrowing her eyes. Though her mother could smile and do all the small talk in the world, there was a snake underneath that skin–she struck fast as a viper, hard as a bull even though the only expression on her face was a small, irritatingly taunting smile.

Her mother sensed that Kagami wasn’t going to let her guard down and dropped her act, losing the smile as she struck–

_Crap_–

Kagami wasn’t as ready as she’d thought but at least she managed to lean out of the way, to the right, the saber dangerously close to her chest. Too close, _too close._

She pushed herself back, whirling around and hurling her saber towards her mother as she stepped forward, coming in from the right aiming for her mother’s side.

Her mother was faster–damnit–and twirled out of the way, her movements a flourishing dance. Annoying, in how her mother had always said to not waste movement and go for the kill. But, considering this was just supposed to be a fun game, she just had to exhibit some flare.

Spurred into desperation, Kagami lunged–reaching, her arm feeling the ache. her whole body aching by now–

_Wait_–

She was caught on her left, the saber connecting with her body, bent so much as her mother had come so close.

How was she so fast? In the time Kagami had lunged for her mother, she’d stepped closer, around to Kagami’s more vulnerable left side and caught her.

She distantly heard clapping from the others.

“Bravo! A good show!” Her father called, cheering. Her grandmother laughed in delight as her grandfather merely muttered, “That’s our girls.”

She found she was out of breath and held up a hand. “I’m going to get some water now.” Her mother nodded, helping her up but offering no other comfort other than a firm shake of the hands and a swift bow, as was custom. The two made their way to the table laid out with food and refreshments. Kagami picked up a glass of water and practically chugged it down in her thirst.

Her grandfather sighed. “Kagami, some restraint, don’t look like some desperate buffalo.” She stopped drinking, apologised, and slowed down from then on.

For the next few hours, they continued their family matches. It was tradition, after all. Fencing was in their blood as much as anything else.

Kagami won a total of two rounds out of the dozens they had but she tried not to dwell on it–she was versing against champions decades older than her so she should have been proud that she had even won _something_. Still, it stung.

But it was an improvement from the last time they’d done this–she’d won no rounds at all, embarrassing really.

After, they’d refreshened up to drive to the Eiffel Tower for the fireworks. Her grandmother had wanted to take pictures for the family scrapbook.

It was, however, quite the sight–fireworks erupting from the bottom of the tower and the top, the tower itself projected in blue and white. There was music playing somewhere–it reminded Kagami of her friends. Perhaps they were somewhere here too.

But it was over as soon as it had begun; they returned home and all retreated into their respective rooms, the day finished. Another year gone by.

Kagami checked her phone–it was tradition to not have electronic devices for distractions on these bonding days unless it was an emergency–and found a few new notifications. Mainly ones from her friends on social media posts about their own Bastille Day celebrations.

_*Image: selfie of Marinette and her parents inside their bakery, Bastille themed pastries and banners on the shelves*_

mdupaincheng: Happy Bastille day everyone!!! Hope you all enjoy and maybe come for a treat!!  
theladyblogger: they look amazing girl!! tell ur parents they’re awesome for me!!  
adrienagreste: They look delicious Marinette, I might just try to come by!  
theladyblogger: Oh please do adrien!!!!!!!!!!!! ;););)

Kagami chuckled softly. She could imagine Marinette’s blushing face. There was no way the girl had missed her crush’s comment, nor her best friend’s.

_*Image: Ivan and Mylene, Ivan has one arm around Mylene, next to Alya and her three sisters, Alya is taking the pic*_

theladyblogger: Look who we ran into!! Happy bastille day @mylene123 and ivan!! (ivan get an account alreadyyyyy) #cuties #relationshipgoals  
mylene123: thank you alya! Ivan says he doesn’t need one tho :(  
theladyblogger: fiiiine - youre so out of the loop tho!!

_*Video (12 seconds): Juleka and Luka setting up instruments on the Liberty*_

julekacoffee: Set up with mom and @lukawarmcoffee Happy Bastille Day everyone  
princessrose: Are you guys putting a show on??? Why wasn’t I informed???? u_u (happy bastille day everyone!!)  
julekacoffee: Just some speakers as we sail around in prep for the fireworks - nothing special

_*Video (30 seconds): Adrien playing the piano*_

adrienagreste: Happy Bastille Day to everyone! I will be playing for a ten minutes at 4 in front of the Eiffel Tower if you’d like to see!  
yourdudeee: happy bastille day dude!! i’ll be sure to check it out man!!  
adrienagreste: Thanks nino @yourdudeee!  
adriensno1fan: ADRIEN PLAYING??? PAINO?? EIFFEL TOWER?? SIGN ME UPP!!!  
theladyblogger: me and @mdupaincheng are so coming!!  
adrienagreste: Thanks, you two are such supportive friends! @theladyblogger @mdupaincheng

Kagami narrowed her eyes and scoffed. _Friends_–Adrien was still the most oblivious boy she’d ever met. She smiled in sympathy for Marinette, who was no doubt agonizing over it by now.

But then she sighed, looking at the clock. She’d missed his performance. She’d missed them all, really.

Of course she still loved to spend time with her family, she wouldn’t dare to ruin their traditions, and she loved the workout from the intense fencing. It was one of the rare times that she wasn’t shamed for losing at fencing…

But everyone else just seemed to have so much more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kagami Appreciation Week Day 5: Tradition at @wearemiraculous
> 
> as i dont live in france i only wrote bastille day based on what i searched up soooo if somethings wrong im really sorry - i hope its still enjoyable tho. thanks for reading!!


	4. Kagaminette || You're Ladybug?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami’s not letting Marinette out of her sight during an akuma attack after all those other times Marinette had disappeared. In the end, Marinette has only one choice.
> 
> WARNINGS: one swear word

Marinette is sure she loves her girlfriend. She’s the strongest, bravest, most beautiful person she knows. There is not a single day that goes by when Marinette doesn’t thank whoever is out there for giving her such a wonderful girlfriend. Nor is there a single day when she questions how the heck she _did _get her girlfriend.**  
**

But sometimes Kagami is a bit much.

Like now, for instance.

Arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly as they huddled behind the ticket booth, away from any dangerous eyes.

An akuma alert had sounded and people had been in a rightful panic as the akumatized villain entered the cinemas–the same cinemas she and Kagami just _had _to be having a date in. Marinette had thought she might have been able to sneak out in the panic, but noooo–Kagami would never let her girlfriend out of her sight in a dangerous time like this. Especially considering how many other times Marinette had left, leaving Kagami in a rightful internal panic.

“We should be fine here, we just have to stay put for a few minutes. They’ll leave soon,” Kagami whispered, eyes darting above the booth and to Marinette’s alternatively. She was tense, and Marinette kept catching the way she clenched her hands, as if wrapping around a non-existent sabre. No doubt she wanted to take on the akuma themselves for the sheer fact that they’d interrupted their date.

Marinette laughed nervously, her eyes wide with nervousness, but for a completely different reason than one might think. 

How was she supposed to transform now? Stupid stupid, Chat was probably wondering where she was. She supposed this was the sort of thing Chat got into whenever he arrived late to the scene. She promised herself to never nag him about coming late again. That is, if she ever managed to get _out_ of this situation to tell him!

“Maybe I check–Should check!–to see if anyone else can be saved! Yeah, yeah that’s right! I should check–” She tried to crawl out from under Kagami’s arm but the girl stopped her.

“Are you insane?” She asked incredulously. “There’s no way you need to go out there, Marinette. You and I are staying right here.” Marinette pouted unintentionally, though it did still have the usual effect as Kagami tried not to blush.

“But–I have to go! It’s.” She glanced around for any sort of reasonable excuse ultimately finding none. “I forgot my stuff back there!”

Kagami stared at her flatly. “What stuff? Marinette, your bag is right there.”

Ah, so it was. Marinette strained to put on a smile. She wasn’t doing so well–she was starting to get desperate. Scratch that, she’d been desperate from the start.

“I just–I think I left my phone back there! Don’t want anyone stealing, right?” She stammered nervously, making another attempt to leave.

She could feel Tikki’s impatience, the kwami getting restless inside her purse. She really needed to get out there before anything bad happened! Anything really bad!

“Marinette, Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up and defeat the akuma. We just need to stay put,” Kagami suddenly said in that firm tone of hers, one that usually meant ‘don’t argue with me because you know I’m right’. Though in this particular circumstance, she wasn’t. “And if you are really worried about your phone, I can always buy you a new one.” 

Marinette bit her lip, frustrated but touched that Kagami would go to those lengths for her. Though…the girl _was_ rich.

She was getting distracted! How was she going to get out of this one?

Maybe if she could just ask Tikki…

She pretended to stop struggling, nodding as she curled up further into the booth, waiting until Kagami looked away long enough over the counter to open her bag.

She looked inside, the kwami predictably panicked.

'We have to go!’ Tikki mouthed, arms flailing. Marinette nodded, but glanced back at Kagami, signifying that she had no idea how to get out of this one.

Tikki stopped to think for a moment. There was really no way to get out of this one. If she wanted to, she could just leave herself and find Chat and tell him the situation, but that would not quite help since Ladybug was the only one who could purify akumas.

Unless…

This was it, Tikki decided.

As much as Tikki had initially been against revealing her identity to anyone, now that the whole hero squad had half their identities revealed to one another, she’d gotten more…relaxed, per se. Not that she was going to let Marinette tell just _anyone _her secret _but _if they had to pick one person who wasn’t already a superhero…

She flew out of the bag.

“Wah–” Marinette jumped back, startled. Kagami began to turn but was forced back around by Marinette. “Wait–No! Don’t! I–I gotta leave–no not leave! Eep! What’s going on?” She directed the last question to Tikki, still holding her girlfriend down.

Tikki sighed. “I’m sorry Marinette, but…There’s really no other way out of this. I think this time we have no choice!”

“Who’s that? Who are you?” Kagami gasped, surprised at the new, high-pitched voice. She attempted to turn again but was stopped. “Marinette, who is that?”

“Are…are you sure, Tikki?”

The kwami nodded. “Besides, there’s no going back now, anyway, right?”

Marinette stared at her, before relenting and releasing her hold on Kagami. Kagami instantly sprung back up and turned, jaw dropping as she beheld the strange creature in front of her.

“Wh-what is that?” She asked breathlessly.

Marinette turned to her girlfriend, head lowered. “Kagami, there’s something…”

Tikki cut in. “Marinette, I know you don’t want to shock her too much, but we really don’t have much time!” As if on cue, they heard the distant screeching of a car.

Marinette nodded and geared herself up. She had to get this over quickly. She could explain more later. Hopefully. If Kagami wasn’t too freaked out by her. “The thing is Kagami–I–I need to leave because–” She stumbled over her words, her heart pounding. She’d fantasised over telling Kagami for so long that now that it was happening, she could hardly believe it. “I need to leave because I’m Ladybug,” She said finally, almost afraid to look at her girlfriend’s reaction but needing to at the same time.

Kagami was speechless. In a rare show of extreme emotions, her jaw was slackened, her eyes wide as saucers, hand halfway to her mouth but not quite there yet.

“Holy shit.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. She hadn’t quite expected that.

“You–you’re really Ladybug aren’t you?” Kagami asked unnecessarily. “You wouldn’t lie about this.”

Marinette nodded. “Wait.” She turned to Tikki. “Tikki, spots on!”

She transformed; the red skin tight suit of Ladybug replacing her civilian–date clothes which she’d fretted over for a few hours–clothes.

In front of Kagami was completely, unmistakably, Ladybug. Ladybug, whom Kagami had had a childish, idol-like crush on until she’d gotten to know Marinette. Ladybug, whom Kagami admired and looked up to.

Ladybug who stood up, and smiled. Ladybug who…

_Who she’d known for a year?!_

“I’ll explain later, I promise I had to hide it. I couldn’t tell anyone. Please–”

Kagami interrupted first. “I understand, Mari–” She stopped herself. “Ladybug. You need to save this city.” She inhaled, still in shock. “Go.”

Ladybug–how had Kagami never noticed her girlfriend’s smile she’d never know–smiled, nodding, before turning around. Just as she was about to hurl her yoyo, Ladybug felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She looked at Kagami in surprise.

“Be careful out there.”

Ladybug smiled again and nodded. “I will. You too, Kagami.”

And off she swung. Kagami watching her girlfriend save Paris with admiring eyes.

Because, she supposed, if she had to pick anyone to be Ladybug, who else better than Marinette Dupain-Cheng? The strongest, bravest, most beautiful person she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably really ooc for tikki and marinette (honestly mari’s smart enough to figure something out) buuut this was an idea for kagami appreciation week i never got around to doing so here it is now?? i hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Kagaminette headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: kagami x marinette and some adrien x nino

  * first of all, they definitely indulge in each other’s hobbies
  * kagami teaches marinette fencing and a bit of martial arts because “you never know when you might need to defend yourself” and when mari is better than she expected she’s just ten times more impressed but also “how did you get so good?? those skills are _not _beginners luck” and mari just…sweatdrops
  * but they have a few fencing rounds together and yes kagami defeats her every single time but mari is surprisingly decent so it’s not too one-sided. it’s thanks to her superb reflexes
  * of course, when they stop and kagami runs a hand through her hair mari melts and is like ohhhhhh no she’s hot 
  * kagami _knows _what she’s doing come on this girl never hesitates
  * and when it comes to fashion, mari helps style her girlfriend for events where she’s usually the plus one herself
  * she always makes kagami shine though and kagmai’s always like “hey save the best clothes for yourself” “nope they’re definitely yours”
  * kagami is the best model in marinette’s opinion
  * she’s unnervingly still when mari takes measurements and mari is so thankful for it until she looks up and meets kagami’s intense gaze and is like oh no she’s hot x2
  * kagami is just thinking “how is she so cute when she’s focused oh my god stop great just great she’s _bleping _she’s _bleping _like a cat”
  * she barely even notices mari’s noticed her but really even if she did, she wouldn’t care because like…this girl is sure of herself and loves any opportunity to fluster marinette
  * sometimes tho, kagami talks about ladybug when ladybug and chat noir do a particularly great save that day
  * and she unintentionally goes on - well not _on and on_ but mari knows her well enough to know when kagami really respects and admires someone 
  * and when kagami talks more than like, five minutes about ladybug, mari just slowly gets more and more flustered
  * warning bells are ringing and of course tikki in her purse can hear it but she’s not worried about anything other than marinette’s obvious flustered reaction. it’s quite funny
  * kagami notices and is like “oh i didn’t mean anything mari. you’re the only one i have eyes for” and mari’s not sure if it’s better or worse that kagami thinks she’s jealous of…well…_herself_
  * still she finds it amusing that her ‘competition’ is …. well. _herself _once more
  * kagami is a flirt too
  * they go on another ice skating date this time with just the two of them and the ice rink is much more crowded but it’s fine because kagami’s got her hand in mari’s or her arm around her waist and she spins mari a lot and gives her a lot of intense stares
  * And if its a movie date kagami doesnt even bother with the yawning trick she just wraps her arm around maris shoulders nonchalantly and basically forgets her arm is there but mari does NOT forget poor girl is burning up and then kags is like “are u okay mari?” And she takes her arm off to better turn to her and mari is like “yep im fine totally fine!!!” But inside shes like “..pls..put ur arm back..”
  * mari hates and loves it because half the time spent on dates is just her blustering and blushing
  * but
  * but
  * on the rare ocassion that mari gets _kagami _flustered
  * oohhhh boy
  * kagami is Shocked and she’s thinking “thank you lord that this girl is my girlfriend how did i get such an amazing girlfriend _thank you_” and she tries to hide her shock but it’s not working
  * mari is sooo proud of herself in those moments
  * she’s thinking “i actually made her flustered omg!!!”
  * tho really, it was all alya’s idea - alya’s pick up lines and 'training’
  * alya: girl we need to get your flirting game up
  * mari: i…really dont think we need to
  * alya: hustle up. alya’s flirting lessons one oh one have begun
  * it’s a mess of smolders and smirks and two-eyed winking but by the end, alya’s lessons pay off and mari pulls off a smolder that gets kagami fuming in love
  * on the other hand, kagami is the one to give lessons to _adrien_
  * “first lesson, adrien. learn to figure out if they’re _just a friend or more than that for god’s sake”_
  * adrien is SufferingTM
  * kagami offers firm advice but… this boy doesn’t really… want to use any of it
  * and his firm insistence that “nino is just a friend!!!” just makes kagami want to rip her hair out
  * but when adrien and nino _finally _start going out, the two fencers talk about their significant others loads during matches
  * it’s a mess
  * “marinette made me another scarf today it’s so cute” kagami says as she thrusts forward with her sabre
  * “really??? that’s great!! nino made me a playlist of songs. i still don’t understand how he gets them to be so right” adrien replies as he flips backwards in the air to dodge (because he obviously can)
  * the rest of the class stares in wonder
  * and if mari and nino come to watch
  * if it’s mari there, kagami defeats adrien effortlessly and vice versa if it’s nino
  * oh but heaven help if they both come
  * they did once
  * and the two were so desperate to Impress that the match went on forever. it was more intense than the first one they ever did
  * mari and nino both pledge never to watch together again
  * also concerning lila and chloe and stuff
  * Kagami does Not Tolerate Any Of Their Crap
  * if they so as much as glance in mari’s direction wrong, she’s whipping out her sabre that she keeps somewhere because reasons and mari’s like nooonn onono it’s okay
  * hell hath no fury like kagami when she learns that lila threatened mari ooh boy
  * (and this is since i believe that chloe would have gotten a better redemption arc if well…certain people had _cared_ about the storyline and _actual _character development)
  * so even after chloe is ‘redeemed’ and working to become a better person and even if marinette is like “it’s okay now kagami. that’s all in the past!!” kagami does not trust her yet
  * if they have a group outing kagami subtly makes it that chloe stays on the opposite end and that the two are never left alone
  * but she really makes sure that no one is left alone with chloe because marinette’s friends are…welllll not really _her_ friends too, but marinette’s friends are people to care about at least
  * so kagami’s a bit protective but when she knows the extent of how much marinette is used for her kindness she’s just….she does _not _want her girlfriend to be used anymore
  * they help each other in that account
  * kagami helps marinette be a bit more ‘selfish’ and learn to put her happiness equal, if not in front of other’s happiness and to ‘never hesitate’ and marinette helps kagami to be a bit warmer to those she’s just met and have had a bad first impression on and to wait things out a bit just in case because whilst never hesitating may be good sometimes it’s not good for _all_ things
  * so from what we’ve seen i think we can gather that kagami’s family is like, high pressure and all?? if that’s the word because of kagami saying stuff like “second chances don’t exist in my family” and all (i’m paraphrasing tho…oof reminds me of adrien too much. are all the rich families in miraculous just gonna have bad homes….)
  * so i think when kagami meets tom and sabine she’s shocked 
  * she hides it well but it’s so….different from home… especially when they all have snacks in the lounge and they all eat on the couch whilst talking and it’s _so _informal but so…._nice_
  * and kagami learns a bit of baking
  * she’s stiff at first because it gets messy
  * and marinette notices a bit of dough on kagami’s face and it’s so out of place from her girlfriend’s usual neatness that she just laughs and kagami starts to laugh as well and it finally breaks the tension in her and then baking becomes fun and they do it like every week because kagami lowkey demands to do it and she buys all the ingredients herself
  * they make some new products for the bakery actually!! after a lot of experimentation and adjustments, tom and sabine find one of their cake recipes too good to hide away 
  * and the two spend a whole afternoon trying to name it
  * or more like, kagami puts in loads of suggestions because again she never hesitates (im sorry i mention that too many times) and that’s great for brainstorming and all but half her suggestions are…..
  * “the sabre” “will people actually…eat something like that…” 
  * “the ladybug” “the cake isn’t even red and black themed!”
  * “the marinette” “no” “!! why not??” “…_why”_
  * in the end, they name it something relating to chat noir because it’s chocolate and dark enough to pass as black 
  * kagami secretly sulks because she really wanted to honour ladybug
  * (chat is _ecstatic_ and was once seen buying a whole cake of it. nadja had lots to report that day)
  * so marinette responds with helping her make a ladybug themed cake
  * both of the cakes become a hit with birthday parties
  * and marinette would never have realised how much trouble it would’ve actually brought her
  * because when chat made _one_ appearance at a party using his cake, paris went _wild_
  * it was never spoken aloud but then ladybug was expected to show up so now she and chat have ‘surprise’ appearances at parties - not all of them of course but they make an effort and marinette knows when a party is happening because the parents obviously get the cake from their bakery
  * kagami is lowkey so happy though that something she made had such an impact and connection with ladybug
  * mari is so happy seeing her girlfriend happy but they are _not _doing that again


	6. Kagaminette headcanons 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kagaminette aka marigami headcanons post-reveal where kagami is still ryuuko (in honour of 4 years of miraculous!!!! slightly late tho oops)
> 
> note: the ‘2′ just means this is my second set of kagaminette headcanons - you don’t have to read the first set to read this!)

  * Post reveal, kagami loooves to praise ladybug whenever the situation calls for it, and sometimes when it doesnt - usually when marinette is around because she has the bonus of seeing her girlfriend blush and sometimes the added bonus of the hilarity of the situation when alya teases her to ‘stop making mari so jealous!!’ because no, alya, its not jealousy its the complete opposite
  * Marinette _tries _to counter by mentioning the new hero ryuuko looks super cool but kagami is more composed about it and always, _always _manages to turn the conversation back to ladybug, to marinettes despair
  * Lots of before, during, and after battle cuddles - yes, _during _battle cuddles because sometimes the two need to retransform so they take a moment to ground themselves before transforming and going back into battle. ok they’re more quick hugs and comforting shoulder touches but still!!
  * really, lots of cuddles in _general _and speaking of, kagami LOVES affection. she was such a stranger to it before but slowly, as time went on, brushing fingers turned into holding hands turned into arms around waists and shoulders then turned into koala cuddling at marinette’s home
  * it’s surprising how after some time kagami is so so eager to initiate things - though she does have the ‘ulterior motive’ of seeing marinette’s face flush so adorably red
  * And when marinette tries to catch her off guard, kagami has easily adapted - now she responds with the bright smile that she _knows _marinette is weak for
  * Sleepovers and nightly rendezvous become a thing when kagami is permanently the dragon holder because that way she and longg can actually sneak out and marinette has become accustomed to two heroes showing up at her balcony at odd hours of the night
  * Once chat and ryuuko came at the same time and it was a rather interesting exchange - kagami, unsure of how to act around both chat and marinette, was a little awkward; chat, confused but not minding it because of course _marinette’s_ caught the attention of two heroes of paris, made his usual puns in an effort to defuse the situation and it turned into a little superhero & marinette get together. chat prides himself on the fact that he got ryuuko to smile _once_, as tiny as it was, at one of his puns but jokes on him because kagami was smiling because of how marinette giggled at him - still, a win-win for all of them right?
  * Also pictures are definitely a thing 
  * They make scrapbooks that they both work on instead of doing homework like they said they would (”yes mother, i’m going to marinette’s house to tutor her. yes mother i will be back in time for my fencing lessons. no mother it is not a distraction”) and it’s very wholesome but kagami _insists _on putting in pictures that marinette _hates_, like this one candid shot of her with a pastry stuffed in her cheeks that kagami _insists _qualifies for the scrapbook
  * “but you look cute here?”
  * “i do not!! look!! i look terrible!!”
  * “but look here, at your bedhair and the way your cheeks are red and puff out and your eyes are shining–”
  * “jflskjfk kagami, bedhair is not cute and my eyes were shining because i was on the verge of tears!”
  * “… oh.” kagami looks very shocked and confused, which, admittedly, marinette finds _so cute_ but she must be strong for her point. “but you said my bedhair was cute? were you…lying?” 
  * never mind “!! no _yours_ is cute! mine is _definitely_ not”
  * “…..oh i understand now.”
  * marinete smiles, relieved 
  * “it’s all a matter of perspective. well, in my perspective your bedhair is _very_ adorable so–”
  * in the end, marinette resigns and lets her and in retaliation attempts to get a silly photo of her girlfriend. Key word: attempt
  * See, kagami taking photos of herself turn out not-so-great but marinette can’t seem to take an awkward photo of her girlfriend for the life of her 
  * in the end, she gives up because “you’re too photogenic kagami” “i assure you, i’m not” “then explain this!” she proceeds to show her 73 photos taken in the last three days of pics ranging from kagami eating to fencing to waiting at the bus stop but _none of them _are _bad _photos though 
  * “i think that one is … particularly hideous” kagami proceeds to point to one of her fencing because “my stance looks wrong at that angle. We absolutely cannot put it in the scrapbook” and sure in _kagami’s _perspective it’s a bad photo but in _marinette’s _(and admittedly anyone who isn’t a fencer’s) it’s not
  * (also. kagami is _this_ close to transforming and wreaking havoc on lila when she hears what happened in the bathroom. “kagami… your fingers are touching…” “…” “…oh” “…” “w-wait where are you going??? oh no no nonono she actually transformed!! tikki spots–”)


	7. Kagaminette || Sleep, already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami has to drag her girlfriend away from work and to bed once again. (>500 words)

It was not hard to assume that the workaholic in this relationship was Kagami; that it was poor Marinette who had to drag her girlfriend away from the gym, put down her sabre, and take her to bed herself. 

Of course, if many wholly registered the words that Marinette said, just how many people she agreed to help, it would have been noticed. But most were blindsided by her enthusiasm; it was hard to think that the hard-working, humble, and happy woman had more on her plate than expected. And comparing the two, it was easy for people to decide that it was her sharp-eyed, quiet-spoken fencing champion who was the one who worked herself to death. 

Often, their thoughts were along the lines, “_ah, Marinette must have so much trouble getting Kagami to relax._”

On one hand, they were right. Nearing tournaments, Kagami did throw herself into her training, but never did she forget to squeeze in late night talks and cuddles for her girlfriend.

But on the other hand, they were completely wrong.

“Mari. Mari. _Marinette_.”

“Sorry!” Marinette jumped, turning hastily to Kagami, whose hair was bedridden and messier than anyone but Marinette ever saw. “W-what did you say Kagami? I… I didn’t hear you…” She admitted, wringing her hands together. She opened her mouth to apologise again, when a finger met her lips.

“No apologising–remember what we talked about.” She nodded, bashful. “I just wanted to tell you that you’ve been working for hours. You need to rest, Mari,” Kagami said, moving to hold her hands and giving the designs on the table a once-over. They were beautiful, sketchy as they were, and though Kagami did loath to prevent the world from such gorgeous creations, she loathed her girlfriend pushing herself to death much, much more.

Marinette mumbled something under her breath, clearly in internal conflict with herself as she winced, glancing at the clock. _12:43pm_. Not her worst late night by far, but she knew Kagami got restless when she passed the midnight hour. “Five… more minutes?” She tried, hopeful, but not at the same time.

And in truth, she really was exhausted. At this point, it was only routine to even try asking.

Kagami’s unimpressed look answered her question. But to be sure, she answered it verbally too. “No, and that’s final.” 

She sighed, pouting momentarily but accepted it. She knew, deep down, that she had appointments to get to early tomorrow morning, and that staying up any longer wouldn’t do her any good, but it was just so hard to stop working when you’d been in the thick of it for so long–even when any and all further attempts became unfruitful.

“Let me clean up a bit, first.” Kagami nodded, helping her with the stationary scattered about. 

She liked to leave the papers to Marinette; she had a filing system that probably wasn’t even a system but was a system to _her_, and though Kagami had picked up a thing or two from living with her for years now, Marinette was possibly the only one who understood how that system really worked. Namely, which messy pile stuff went into. “Alright, done!” Marinette said, smiling with satisfaction at the semi-cleared desk. At the very least, it felt good to clean up.

Kagami smiled back, leading them back to their bedroom. “Thank you. For not putting up much of a fight.” 

Marinette laughed. “Your welcome,” She said playfully. “Don’t count on it next time.”

“Oh, I know.”

Kagami slipped under the covers as she waited for Marinette to get ready for bed. It was always so much easier to sleep with her warm presence next to her. Sure, their room was never cold but there was something to be said about having the person she loved by her side.

“Good night, Kagami,” Marinette whispered, smiling fondly as arms looped around her. 

“Good night Mari…” She whispered back, sleepiness slurring her speech only the _slightest _bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fictober at @fictober-event


	8. Kagaminette || Might just kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One little comment during a study session leads to Marinette’s internal panic and the eventual realisation of who she truly likes now. (1k words)

“Marinette, why do you do that when you’re concentrating?" 

Marinette jumped, the pen she had been using rattling to the edge of the desk they were studying on. The sound was jarringly loud in the quiet library. She looked at Kagami in confusion. "Do… what?” She asked, wondering if she should prepare herself for something that bordered on blunt and rude; with Kagami, it was always a surprise but she knew that the girl was trying her hardest to work on her conversational skills.

Kagami paused, deliberate and thoughtful in the second before she answered. She was always thinking before she spoke, something Marinette wish she could do; she didn’t have the patience or ability to think before she spoke, sometimes… most of the time. Whenever she was with Kagami, that lack of ability stood out more often than not; something about her made her spill and mix words in almost in the same fashion she knew she did with Adrien. “You stick your tongue out when you concentrate really hard.” Kagami cocked her head to the side. “It’s… distracting.”

Marinette blinked. “It-it is? Oh.” She took a few moments to register her sentence. She’d never really noticed she stuck her tongue out, but thinking back–_she did_. What a discovery! _What _a discovery, she thought, flushing. She must have looked so stupid half the time, oh why hadn’t Alya said anything? Or her mum, or dad? Or Tikki? And… it was distracting? 

Oh, yes, because she looked so _stupid _doing it, of course. Great. Another thing she could add to her list of why Kagami-would-never-like-her.

She flushed deeper. “Ko-korry Kagami–ah, I mean! Sorry Kagami! I’ll try to-to stop doing it from now on,” She said, mentally berating herself for mixing her words up again. She still hadn’t been able to figure out just why she fumbled her words around Kagami, especially now that their time of misunderstandings was over. 

And recently, Kagami’s blunt comments had become more positive. A “you look cute in that dress” here, a “that design is very good” there, and Marinette wondered if she even knew about the effect her compliments gave her. To hear them from the Ice Queen herself–not that Kagami really _was _an Ice Queen–, they had to mean something after all.

Kagami shook her head. “I’m sorry. That was rude. It’s not… a bad thing.” She paused again, this time heavy with thought. “It is distracting because I might just kiss you.”

Marinette froze. 

No, that wasn’t quite right because her whole body seemed to heat up. She went still. “I-you–we?” She fumbled, mouth agape. “You–”

Kagami stared at her, seemingly unperturbed by her own words. Had they-had they not the same effect on her as they did on Marinette? Why did she look so nonchalant? 

And why did Marinette feel so embarrassed in the first place? 

“Are you alright Marinette?” Kagami asked, leaning over the desk slightly. But the movement, as slight as it was, shocked Marinette out of her seat and she yelped, declaring, “I need to bo gathroom!” before rushing out of their desk to head to the bathroom.

Inside, she collapsed onto the seat and buried her face in her hands, Tikki flying out of the bag to gently pat her head. “There, there, Marinette. It’s going to be okay.” Tikki flew back, smiling encouragingly. “Though, I don’t see how this warrants such a reaction. It sounded like a compliment after all!" 

Marinette groaned. "No way Tikki! If-if Kagami wants to kiss me–how am I supposed to work knowing she wants to? How-how am I supposed to _concentrate_? Tikki what if she _does _kiss me?! I’m a _terrible _kisser–she’ll know I suck at kissing and then she’ll hate me and we’ll never get to talk again and I’ll never see her again and Tikki this is an _emergency_!” The kwami hovered in the air, fondness in her gaze. Marinette groaned again, screaming through her teeth. 

“Now we don’t have time to unpack all of that but…" 

"You need to stop hanging out with Plagg.”

“It was Trixx who taught me that actually!” Tikki beamed proudly. “But anyways! Kagami doesn’t seem like she’d kiss you without knowing you’d be alright with that.”

Marinette stared at her. “This is the same I-never-hesitate Kagami Tsurugi we’re talking about right?" 

Tikki nodded. "Yes, but even if she says that, she wouldn’t kiss you out of the blue Marinette!”

Marinette continued to stare. “Tikki, this is Kagami I-never-hesitate Tsurugi here! The strongest, most fearless girl out there and she’d totally kiss me even though I don’t know why because she is _way _out of my league but when she does she’ll know how terrible I really am and she’ll never want to be my girlfriend ever and I’ll never be able to design clothes for her again and cheer for her at tournaments and–”

“I thought you liked Adrien?”

“And–” Marinette stopped, blinking out of her spiral. “I-I do?” Tikki stared back, confusion mirrored in her eyes. “I do, Tikki. What-what made you think… otherwise?”

“You said ‘girlfriend’ earlier. And you sounded really confused.” Tikki thought for a moment. “Well, now that I think about it… _Do _you still like Adrien, Marinette?" 

Marinette blinked, wondering where this question came from. Of course she did! Adrien was still the same handsome, kind, amazing Adrien and she still loved to watch him fence against Kagami because it really showed off their skills and she loved designing outfits with Kagami for them to match in and she loved baking pastries for everyone with her–

She stopped. 

Did… _did _she still like Adrien? 

All those events; sure, they’d been for Adrien in the beginning. Sure, the first times she’d gone to watch the fencing class was for Adrien, and the first time she’d baked with Kagami had been for his birthday gift, but then she’d started going to the classes even when Adrien had to miss one for modelling and now Kagami and her had almost fortnightly baking sessions together, much like their studying and…

_Oh_.

Tikki smiled, patting her head again and pushing her jaw back up closed. "Are you alright, Marinette?” She asked again.

Marinette slowly shook her head.

“Tikki…” She stared at the tiles, her head dizzy with revelation. “I think I do like Kagami." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fictober event @fictober-event


	9. Kagaminette || A certain taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami tries out baking for the first time and it turns out… well, Marinette will tell her (or try to). (>1k words)

_This was fun_, Kagami thought with a smile, closing the oven door in satisfaction before turning to Marinette, who was smiling fondly at her. “Now we wait?”**  
**

“Yep!” Marinette said cheerfully. But then she blinked, a giggle escaping her throat as Kagami wondered what exactly it was that had prompted such a reaction. “But first, let’s maybe clean ourselves up. And the kitchen,” She added, gesturing to themselves and to the Dupain-cheng’s kitchen that _did_ look like a storm had gone through it. Kagami had never seen such a mess before, and she grimaced, wondering just how they’d get through it, when Marinette continued, “Though, it’s not as bad as I expected.”

She turned to her, surprised. “Really?" 

Marinette nodded, already gathering some of the used equipment. "You should have seen when I baked with Alya. It looked terrible in here!” She laughed. “And she said she totally had it. You’ve never baked before, right Kagami?” Kagami nodded. “See? This is really good for your first try!" 

On instinct, Kagami fought the smile before remembering to let it be. Her stomach warmed all of a sudden, the compliment making her surprisingly happy, considering how many compliments she received on the daily. But then again, those were for things she already knew she was good at (things she _had_ to be good at); fencing, grades, archery… baking, on the other hand, was something she was completely new at.

The kitchen was cleaned up and the aprons taken off, the two going back into the living room where they continued playing the video game Marinette had said was Ultimate Mecha Strike Three. 

Now _that _was something Kagami was not the most proficient at. Marinette seemed to win every round, except for one where Kagami had instantly known she’d gone easy on and had called her out for. Not that Kagami cared too much about the losing; it was fun, regardless. Especially without the need to be the best. 

This whole day was fun, she thought again.

The timer went off, startling Marinette almost off her seat, Kagami concerned before she paused the game, laughing nervously. "Oops, guess I was too caught up, huh?”

“You were concentrating. That’s a good thing,” Kagami said, earning another laugh. 

They went back into the kitchen, her heart beating as Marinette eagerly took out their trays and laid it on the counter. She was unusually excited for this; it wasn’t as if her cupcakes were going to be the best things ever (in truth, she doubted how good they’d taste because they just did not seem the same as Marinette’s), but… she was excited and she really, really hoped they did taste, at the very least, decent. 

“Here.” Marinette gave her a pink icing bag, her smile nothing but encouraging. “You can follow my lead, or you can make any sort of design you want, it’s completely up to you!" 

She nodded, watching Marinette for a moment then deciding that she would go her own path. Taking the bag, she steadied herself before carefully putting the icing on. She waited again, wondering about what exactly she was allowed to use before Marinette’s voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Feel free to use anything on the counter Kagami,” She said. “If there’s something else you want, we probably have it so just ask and I can try and find it!" 

Kagami flushed, reaching out to get some oreo bits; had she been so transparent that Marinette could read her so easily? She must have been.

She ignored the thoughts, focusing. It didn’t matter. Marinette was kind, and nice, and cute, and non-judgemental. She could let her guard down around her, she told herself.

It was a few minutes more before she was done, stretching a bit after having leaned down for so long, realising as she did so that Marinette was looking at her cupcakes with wide eyes. She glanced between her and the pink and red black-spotted cupcakes; had she done something wrong? She wasn’t normally this self-conscious, she knew, but baking was Marinette’s expertise and definitely not something she was even _remotely _well-practiced in.

"Are they…” Marinette began, hesitantly. “Are they Ladybug themed?”

Kagami smiled, the smile coming on naturally at the mention of the superhero. “Yes. I look up to her, so I decided to decorate them based on her." 

Marinette seemed to beam, grinning. "That’s really awesome, Kagami. I’m sure she’d love them.”

“That would be nice, if she tried them.” It would, but she pushed her hopes down, foolish as they were. As if she’d get an opportunity to give Ladybug some. And furthermore, “I must improve before even _thinking _of giving her one.” Something flickered in Marinette’s eyes, but she couldn’t quite decipher it, even as Marinette asked to try one. She blinked, slightly confused. “Of course. It was only with your kindness that I could make them, after all. I would say they are also yours.”

Marinette waved her hand. “Pfft, but you made these all on your own! They’re still yours.” She took a bite, her eyes widening as something even more unreadable flashed across her face.

Kagami waited. And waited, as Marinette chewed and swallowed, and suddenly her stomach sank, realisation dawning. “There’s something wrong with it, isn’t there?”

Marinette coughed. “Wha-wha-whaaat? No! Of course not! They’re great! I’ve–I’ve never quite tasted anything like it! There’s a certain taste to it–they’re super dummy–_yummy_! Yummy! _De_licious, I mean–”

Kagami held up a hand, conflicting feelings of disappointment but also strange fondness warring in her heart (she didn’t want to admit it, but she knew she had been expecting a brisk scolding, even though by all rights a failed cupcake should not have warranted such a reaction). “It’s fine, Marinette. I understood I wouldn’t be as good as I hoped in my first try.” She raised her hand again as Marinette opened her mouth. “You don’t have to spare my feelings. I’ll know as soon as I try them, anyways.”

She deflated, bashful. “…You’re right. Sorry, Kagami." 

Kagami shook her head. "Don’t apologise. I’m thankful you tried, but please remember you don’t have to do that with me.” She took a cupcake herself, and bit into it, thoughtful as she chewed. 

Yes, there _was _something off about it. Maybe she hadn’t put enough sugar? That must have been it. But she had followed all the instructions as best she could, though, how could she have… she pushed those thoughts away. _No_, it was alright to get things wrong. There _were _second chances, she reminded herself, looking at Marinette as she offered her an encouraging smile. 

At least, in Marinette’s home there was. 

Then she noticed something else. “Are your cupcakes based on the superheroes as well?”

Marinette brightened, nodding vigorously. “Yep! I tried to keep it as close to their designs as possible… can you recognise them?" 

Of course she did, looking at the black and gold one that was clearly Chat Noir; the green Carapace one with the pattern of a turtle shell; an orange and white one for Rena Rouge; yellow and black, the icing positioned like a stinger for Queen Bee; and even a few more she vaguely recognised, perhaps for the newer heroes that she had heard rumours about but hadn’t seen yet (besides herself, obviously).

And then her eyes widened at the one she had previously assumed was Ladybug’s. But no, Ladybug had no yellow on her costume whatsoever, and this one had four pieces of candy corn on the sides just like… Ryuko. _Her_.

"Is there something wrong?” Marinette asked, her voice soft and nervous. Kagami blinked out of her thoughts.

“No,” She said finally, looking into Marinette’s eyes and, if she could look at herself, she might have been quite possibly beaming. “They look amazing.”

Marinette smiled, the happiness on her face setting off something even warmer in Kagami’s heart. “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fictober event @fictober-event

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagami Appreciation week Day 2: Hero/Villain from @wearemiraculous


End file.
